


Three Pieces

by alljustgonetohell



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, au or at least fast and loose with the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustgonetohell/pseuds/alljustgonetohell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf enters the Sacred Realm, and is surprised to find Zelda and Link waiting for him there, ready to kill him or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been toying with for a while. I'm going to take it places, but I wanted to get part of it out there. 
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr: grammarmancer.tumblr.com

Ganondorf took a deep breath. He was on the precipice of getting everything he had ever wanted. A moment like this should be savored. 

He pushed the door to the Sacred Realm open. It was a strange thing, that such a normal door would lead to so glorious a place. It yielded for him effortlessly. For a moment, he was blinded by the bright golden light that suffused the realm. He was sure it came from the Triforce itself, but when his vision returned to him, he could see no Triforce. He saw the golden sky, the endless waterfalls in the distance, the plinth where the Triforce should have shone. And in the space where it belonged stood two youngers. Two people barely older than children. Both blond, both Hylian, both equally grim.

Neither wore the garb he was familiar with. He'd seen them so many times, in so many similar outfits. Zelda, maybe not even a princess this time, wore commoner's clothes. She carried a simple bow, but with a light arrow at ready. Link was lightly armored, but there wasn't a hint of green to his clothes. He had the tip of the Master Sword resting lightly on the ground in front of him.

Zelda tensed but didn't aim the arrow. Other than that, none of them moved. Silence stretched for many breaths as they regarded each other. 

“If you reach for your sword, you'll be dead before you touch the hilt.” 

Ganondorf couldn't help smiling. “Maybe, Princess. I've taken on the two of you before, better armed than this.” He took a step forward. Link reacted by lifting the Master Sword. He stayed loose and casual, but his stance was unmistakably ready.

“I'm no princess this time, Ganondorf. If I had been, you would have never reached this place.”

“How did you manage that?” He looked to her hand, where the Triforce of Wisdom still glowed. Courage was clear on Link's hand as well.

“That's not important.” They let it go unsaid that the important thing was that they kept under Ganondorf's radar. They let him think he had dodged them in this cycle, that he could gather power without challenge. While he was killing Hylians, waiting for them to show up and try to stop him, they quietly gathered the few items they needed, and came here to wait for him. 

“What are you planning to do, kill me here? You've got the sword and the arrows, you could have tried it anywhere.”

“No.” Zelda sighed. Even without her royal jewels and dresses, she was magnificent. Perhaps she was even more magnificent without them. “Aren't you tired, Ganondorf?” She lowered the bow, held it in one hand, rubbed her forehead with the back of the hand that clutched the arrow. “How many times have we killed you, only to have you come back? How many times have you suffered imprisonment?” 

“You think killing me here will stop that?”

“I have no intention of killing you at all.”

“Then you'll use the Triforce to stop me...How?” Ganondorf was talking to Zelda, but watching Link. Link was clearly still ready to fight. He was watching Ganondorf with hawk's eyes, waiting for the slightest sign of danger. Whatever plan Zelda had, he wasn't completely on board. He was following her lead, up until the point where Ganondorf invited a fight. So Ganondorf would watch him just as closely. 

“You haven't noticed? There's no Triforce here.” She smiled. “Not in the way you mean.”

Ganondorf didn't answer, because he had no idea what she was talking about. Wasn't the Triforce gone because those two had used it, or had hidden it? 

“Each of us has a connection to the Triforce. You know that.” She flexed the hand that bore hers. “We each had a piece of it, even though the whole thing was here as well. And you both,” she waved her hand between the two men, “have been here with it before. But never all three of us, not at the same time. What would happen, if the Triforce was in the same space, the same room, not twenty feet from the three people who carry it in Hyrule?”

She watched Ganondorf, so he kept his face carefully still and emotionless. She knew something he didn't, and that meant she had an advantage over him.

“I had some theories. Of course, nothing might happen. In which case, I would collapse entrance and seal all three of us in here.”

Link stiffened, his grip on the sword tightened. He kept watching Ganondorf just as closely, but he was clearly uncomfortable with what Zelda had said. Ganondorf couldn't imagine why. Zelda must have told him that that was an option, and he must have agreed to it anyway, even if he didn't like it. He was expecting Ganondorf not to like it, either. He was expecting Ganondorf to attack. So Ganondorf didn't do anything. His expression darkened, he couldn't stop that, but he gave Link no reason to attack him.

“Neither of us touched the Triforce. It's just gone.” Zelda smiled. “You've got its Power. That counts for a lot. But you've always been outnumbered, Ganon. You'll always lose. It takes us a while, but we defeat you every time. But we don't want to defeat you anymore. We don't want to fight you anymore.”

“Then what do you want?” He scowled, and Link scowled with him. 

“Peace. And we want to know what it will take for you to agree to it.”


End file.
